One boring day
by AngP
Summary: Something we're all familiar with.
1. Noon

I don't own anything and we all should be thankful for that.

.........................

She was unsure of what to make of the message in front of her. It seemed legitimate, but she could not shake the uneasy feeling. Something was just not right. Yet she had no idea what to do. She looked up and scanned the room with her eyes, she was alone. She tried to listen to any sounds that would mean someone was near by, but she only heard the beating of her own heart. She took a deep breath and looked back at the message in front of her. It was something she would just have to take care of herself.

……………..

Across the hall, in another room sits Minamitani Q-Ta waiting on the director. He is bored and alone having nothing to do but watch the seconds tick by. This is one of the few days he would be free and he does not want to waste it by sitting in a room waiting for a director who might be busy and take a while to get there. He rises slowly from his seat and heads to the door. Leaning against the door frame, hands in pockets, he looks down either end of the hall, not knowing which way to go. Making up his mind, he bases his decision on the fact that there is only one unopened door and he is curious to what it will lead to.

Slowly he makes his way over to the room, reaching for the door knob. Not even bothering to knock, he slowly turns the knob and opens the door. What he finds made his spirits rise. Alone in the room is Yura, his Yura. On her lap is her laptop and she is staring at the screen with a blank look on her face. It was hard for him to tell what she is thinking, but he knows she must have been deep in thought to not have notice him when he entered.

Standing directly in front of her, he clears his throat.

She looks up, startled. Then her face softens when she realizes who made the sound. Her expression quickly changes into a hopeful look. Soon he found her in his arms, unsure of how she got there. Not that he is complaining.

………………………….

She did not know when he had entered the room, or when he snuck up in front of her, so when he cleared his throat, she was startled. Looking up, not only did she recognize who he was, but that he could also help her with her little problem. However, before her mind had time to register this, her body moved on its own. She dropped the laptop onto the couch and threw herself into the arms of her would be savior.

Her mind soon caught up and she quickly pulled away from him.

……………………….

She stumbles backward and falls on the couch, bouncing and all.

Hiding his disappointment was easy since he was too busy trying to suppress his laughter. But looking at her red race just made it harder. He barely hears her apology as the laughter in his head grows increasingly loud. He regains control over himself when he notes the sad expression on her face. He sits down beside her, "what's wrong Yura chan?" Her face turns even redder as she looks over to where her lap top lays. Deducing that her problem lies with the laptop, he leans over her and grabs it. "Is it not working right?" he asks as he leans back, brushing her hands with his 'accidently.' She nods, looking down at her hand and rubbing the spot his hand touched with her other.

Looking away from her, he opens the laptop and sets it on his lap. "Ah, I see" he said, a smile forming on his lips. She looks at the screen then to his face, noticing his smile. She wonders what is so funny. He catches her staring at him so he smiles at her and tells her not to worry. "I can fix this in no time. It happens to the best of us, so don't worry."

A wave of relief sweeps over her at his words and she felt herself relaxing. He notices the change in her face, as well as the rest of her body. It is no longer stiff, but more relax. He wants to reach over and ruffle her hair, but decides to get to work right away.

…………………………

Entering the room, Mizorogi Keiichi finds them close together working on her laptop. Minamitani seems to be showing her something, while she is nodding and concentrating deeply on what he is telling her.

"They are ready for you and Minamitani san, Director Nakazono is looking for you." They both look up at the same time and notices how close they were. Yura was the first to jump up. She takes the computer from Minamitani and offers him her thanks and he slowly rises.

Mizorogi holds the door open for her, following after. He turns and looks at Minamitani before shutting the door behind him. Minamitani drops back onto the couch, closing his eyes as her managers' words floats back into his mind. "Getting closer to Yura chan than necessary, please do so only in front of the cameras." The first time he was told this, he paid no attention to it, but now… sigh… He slowly rises and heads out of the room. He has a director he needs to speak to.

………………………….

As they turned the corner, Mizorogi asked "what were you two doing?" She looked at him, and was surprised, not only that he asked, but by the serious expression he was wearing. She laughs a bit and replied "he was showing me what to do incase my computer got another infection. I got a virus today and I did not know what to do." He looks at her and asks her how she got it. "That's the thing, I don't know. I wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary when I got a message saying that I might be infected. Then this other thing appeared and started to scan my computer and found a lot of infections and said for it to delete these infections I need to subscribe. Which I thought was weird, I never seen it before, but my own computer was telling me to get it and these other things was popping up saying that I'm being attacked. And when I closed it, others would come up and…" As she went on with her ramblings, he kept a serious expression. By the time she finished, she was blue in the face. She caught her breath and looked up at him. He said to her "next time, come find me." Neither his face nor voice betrayed his emotion.

They walked the rest of the way in silence.

............................

I decided to write this because a few days ago my computer got infected. The weird thing is, I wasn't affected by it. Wasn't worried or scared, I was shockingly calm. I know if this had happened a few years ago, I would have been in a panic. Would have cried and pulled out my hair and call people yelling at them to help me. Heh... It's fixed.


	2. Night

I wasn't planning on doing a second chapter, but I was surprised when I saw people had it on alert. So I decided I might as well add a second chapter. I wrote it in my note book during class. Great student, aren't I?

Anyway…

I would like to thank Kiyoka Kurosawa‏ for being my beta. Even though I had it written out, I probably wouldn't have typed it out if wasn't for her. Let's give her a round of applause.

Also, thank yous' to those that Alerted and reviewed.

This second chapter takes part later on during the day of Chapter one. So the name still applies.

On to the story!

…………………..

Her face was twisted into a mess of horror and worry as she continued to look through her files. She had only one thought in her mind, "Where is it?"

Her bottom lip was red and swollen due to her constant gnawing at it. When a metallic taste had hit her tongue, she realized that she bit down just a tad too much and should probably stop. Her mind then wondered back to her task at hand.

She shifted in her seat and her cell phone dropped from her pocket, but went unnoticed until she heard the thud on the floor. Frantically, she turned her head to the direction of the sound. Confusion then hit her; she did not know what the object was. Cautiously she reached down and touched it, finding that it was still warm from her body heat. Picking it up, she finally recognized what it was and thought her self as stupid for not recognizing what it was earlier. Just as she was about to stick it in her pocket again, an idea struck her.

"I'll call Q-Ta. He helped me earlier, perhaps he'll help me again!"

"_Next time, come find me."  
_Her thumb froze from dialing as the words spoken earlier came back to her. 'That's right,' she thought, 'Shachou said I should go to him if I have problems again.' She had trouble understanding why he had suddenly said that and wondered if it had something to do with what Q-Ta told her a while ago before he had left for a month. She felt her face become warm at the memory and tried to shake it away. "It probably is best to go to Shachou, rather than Q-Ta. He's most likely working across the city, while Shachou is right down the hall."

She gathered up her things and left.

…………………….

He heard a soft knock on the door followed by a pause. Then the knocking continued, starting off soft and hesitant but then becoming loud and desperate, clearly reflecting the feelings of the person. Without looking up, he addressed the person on the other side of his door. "Come in."

………………….

She opened the door and entered, making her way to his desk. She took in her surroundings as she did so; it was neat and tidy as always. She then focused on the man that sat behind the desk, whom had yet to look up. His jacket and tie were off and a few top buttons of his shirt were undone. She also noticed the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up. Even though his appearance was so relaxed, he still had an air about him. He was engrossed in his work and unsure of what to do; she decided to wait until he addressed her. 'He really is an attractive man.' She caught her thought, blushed and looked away. She missed it when he looked up.

…………………

He studied her for a few moments before speaking. She was in her sleeping clothes. It hung loosely on her, but still somehow managed to hug her figure nicely. She was squeezing her laptop to her chest and was looking at one of his bookcases. He noticed the slight pink of her cheeks but chose to ignore it. "Is something the matter, Yura-chan?"

…………………..

She snapped her attention back to him at the sound of his voice. Her blush deepened when she saw how intently his eyes were focused on her.

…………………..

She had a deer in the headlight look with a slight blush. He was slightly taken back when her cheeks became redder, but got over it and smiled inwardly at the thought that maybe he caused her blush. His face betrayed none of his thoughts as he waited for her reply.

…………………

"Umm, you said earlier today that if I had any problems again that I should come to you," she said, tapping on her laptop in an attempt to indicate what she was referring to. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest while she waited for his reply.

…………………

He looked down at his paper work, gathered it up and shoved it aside. He then looked up "Yes, I remember." He outstretched his hand, indicating that she should hand it over. He took it and placed it on the desk, and then motioned for her to stand next to him. While he opened it up, and could feel her presence next to him, he asked what was wrong with it. She looked like she wanted to cry when she answered, but it went unnoticed by him since his attention was on the screen, but he heard it clearly in her voice when she replied. He looked at her thoughtfully. "I can't find the paper I wrote for my class and it's due tomorrow." She paused and looked for understanding in his eyes before she went on. "I had finished writing it this morning and as soon as I hit save, my computer was hit by a virus so now I'm worried that maybe it didn't save, but because of the virus I had completely forgotten about it. I didn't even had a chance to think about my computer again because I was so busy for the rest of the day, with the shoot and other auditions and,"

…………………..

By then his attention was back on her laptop and he could still hear the desperation in her voice and realized how close to tears she really was. So he stopped her before she could go any further. "I understand Yura-Chan. You do not need to explain everything in such detail."

"Look here," he said abruptly. She lowered her self to his eye level and watched what he was doing. "Looks like your files were moved around," he said while he moved his face to the side. Then he noticed how close they were. Her face was right next to his, her eyes on the screen in front of them. Her lips, parted, red and swollen with some dried blood on it. Her breath, warm and sweet reached his face and without thinking, he raised his hand to her lips. He slowly wiped away the blood from her lips and saw the surprise in her eyes. He also noted that she did not pull away.

Her skin was soft, warm and smooth beneath his fingers.

His fingers were cold, rough but gentle on her skin.

He let his fingers linger on her skin a moment extra before he pulled away. "What was the name you saved it under?" She mumbled her answer and straightened up.

……………….

He started to talk while going through her system and she listened to what he was saying, but she could not hear a word of it. Her mind was racing, it was coming in a close second place, to the speed of her heart. 'What…what…what…just happened? Did he really…? No, he couldn't have… what should I…' Her mind kept jumping from one thought to the other, without finishing the one before.

………………..

"Yura-Chan? Yura!"  
"Huh, what?" she replied, coming out of her daze.

Keiichi looked at her startled expression and wondered what she was thinking about. "I found it." he said to her.

"Really?!" Her face lit up with excitement and he noted how beautiful she looked. She then leaned down over him to get a better look at her screen and started to read the words of her essay that she worked so hard on. Her smile became even larger.

'She smells really good,' he thought and completely missed what she said. "Mmm, what did you say, Yura-Chan?"

Still focusing on the words of her essay, she replied "Are you finished? Is everything all right? Can I go now?"

He replied with one word. "Yes."

………………….

She closed the screen and picked it up, holding it once more to her chest. She looked over at him and bowed. "Thank you so much, I don't know what I would have done," she said to him. He smiled at her and replied "Don't worry about it. You should head to bed now, it's late. And don't forget that you're leaving early from school tomorrow for an audition. Do you have the address?" She straightened up and nodded. "Good night Shachou, see you in the morning."

With that, she left.

………………….

He stared at the door and listened as she made her way over to her room. He wondered if he should have kept her a bit longer. "Maybe I shouldn't have kept her as long as I did to begin with," he said to himself before returning to work.

……………….

She closed the door behind her, leaned on it and dropped to the floor, clutching her laptop. Her heart drummed wildly in her chest, threatening to jump out. She sat there in the dark until her body was ready to move again. She then crawled over to her bed and got in. She was still clutching her laptop when she fell asleep. The very cause of the encounters she had that gave her heart a workout and the source to her 'boring' day.

…………………………

Thank you for reading and stuff.

I have a question!

You know those two people that are usually at the house? One of them did her hair for the press conference and usually does the cooking and the other one was driving when Keiichi took Yura from her former home after she walked in on her friend and mother. My question is do they all live together? And also, you won't happen to know their names, would you?

Please and thank you!


	3. Extra

Thank you Kiyoka Kurosawa‏ for being my beta again.

Originally, this was just two lines at the end of the last chapter, but it just did not flow so I gave it a chapter of it's own. It's suppose to be funny, but I'm bad at humor so I don't know.

Hope you like it.

.....................

The Next Day

A scream resonates within the house.

The scream startles the birds in the trees around the house, causing them to fly away all at once.

At the flight of the birds, the neighbor looks up from his paper, only to return to it a few seconds later, unsure of the cause but not really caring about the disturbance.

………………

Before the Scream

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping happily in the trees and three of the house inhabitants were blissfully ignorant to the problems of the forth.

One lay snoring at the edge of her bed, another in the kitchen was flipping pancakes while the third was pouring his cup of coffee. Each lost in their thoughts, or dreams in the case of one, and enjoying the peace and quiet the early morning offered.

………………

The Scream

A thud and a second smaller scream are heard after the first as one person falls out of bed at the sound.

'What a wake up call,' she thinks.

In the kitchen a scream, a smaller scream, a thud and the flutter of wings are heard, completely distracting the occupants from their tasks.

With the occupants distracted, the pancake misses the pan, while the coffee misses the cup.

A burnt pancake, a ruined shirt and scorched skin are the consequences.

…………………….

'That feels better' thinks Keiichi as he runs cold water over his scorched skin. He looks over his shoulders at Nanase, whom was busy cleaning up the mess.

Nishiwaki san is just getting up off the floor of the guest room.

Each one forgetting the cause of the situation they are currently in.

Then it hits them…

Keiichi runs to the stairs, not fully turning off the faucet, with Nanase close behind him. Nishiwaki runs out of the room, still in her night clothes. Their destination the same: Yura's room.

Keiichi and Nishiwaki almost run face first into each other with Nanase almost running into Keiichi's back when he suddenly stopped. They were now in front of Yura's room.

Keiichi opens the door, each preparing for the worst so they are taken back by what they find.

…………………….

The Source

Sitting on the floor with her legs folded under her is Yura staring at what is in front of her. She has her back to the door and when she hears them enter, she looks over her shoulder. The three adults notices the tears in her eyes are not yet over flowing, but are close to doing so. They also have a clear view of the cause, as it sits in front of her.

Keiichi enters, leaving the other two to stand by the door. He gets on one knee next to Yura and hesitantly raises his hand to her back. Rubbing it, he tries to assure her that everything is going to be fine, that the damage isn't that bad and could easily be fixed. He feels her stop shaking and could see she is calming down, so he gets up. He stands next to her and looks down as she looks up at him, waiting for him to say something else. He tells her she should get ready for school and go down for breakfast.

He leaves without uttering another word to anyone else.

Nanase and Nishiwaki are left standing by the door, and looks at Yura with uncertainty. She senses their uneasiness and smiles, trying to assure them everything is alright now. They both relax at her smile and each tells her they will see her at breakfast. Nanase goes back to the kitchen to finish clearing up the mess and making breakfast and Nishiwaki heads to the guest room to get dressed.

……………………

Left alone, Yura looks back at the damage and sighs. She lifts her hand and runs her finger over the crack on the screen and sighs again.

'Note to self,' she thinks, 'Never go to sleep hugging the laptop again.'


	4. Special

This takes place on the morning of the first Chapter. It leads up to the first chapter...Kinda...

...................

Smack!

Something cold and wet collides with the back of his hoodie, startling him out of his thoughts.

It drops from his head as he turns around to look for his assailant. Seeing no one, he slowly drops to his knees and gathers up the cold, white substance to use as ammo. His eyes continue to wonder around, looking for someone suspicious or their hiding place.

He gets up at a steady pace, when his eyes land on a brush that someone could easily hide behind. He slowly makes his way over, a snowball in each hand ready to strike when needed. Bam! Bam! Two more snow balls hits the back of his head but this time he did not have his hoodie to protect him. His hair is now wet from the attack, with snow sliding down his shirt. He shivers all over as his temperature threatens to drop.

He turns around swiftly to the direction the balls came from, trying to ignore the cold as the snow continues to slide down his back. His arm raised, ready to throw the snow ball at the first person he sees. There is no one, and he lowers his arm a little and his battle stance relaxes.

Then he hears it, giggling, coming from a mound of snow. He makes his way over, ready to attack at the very chance he gets. He tries not to make any noise, but fails every time his boots make contact with the ground. As he gets closer, he sees a head peep up from behind the mound. He recognizes it right away and sends a snowball flying. It hits her right on her forehead but he misses it because he made a dive for it.

All hell breaks lose as he hid on one side of the mound, with his opponent on the other side. Hails of snow balls rain down on his side and he desperately tries to avoid them. This leads him to believe that she had this planned in advance by the arsenal of snow balls she created.

He believes that she is out of snow balls when they stopped flying past his head. He decides that it is now his turn to strike back! However he makes the mistake of leaving the safety of his cover and heads into enemy territory. His opponent lays in wait for him.

The first one hits his face, then his neck and chest before he could even throw one.

She starts to run away afterwards, but he was too quick for her.

"Oh no, you don't!" she hears before the back of her head is hit with snow balls. She stumbles a bit, giving him enough time to catch up. A pair of strong arms wraps itself around her and sends her flying towards the snow mound.

She tries to get up, but is pulled back down. One arm wraps around her waist, having her back to his chest. His other hand piles the snow up. "So you think you can pick a fight with me and run away, do you?" He whispers in her ear right before he shoves a handful of snow down the back of her shirt.

She couldn't help but laugh and scream at the cold. She tries to run away but he is too strong for her and just tightens his grip on her. She next tries to apologize but only laughter comes out when she opens her mouth.

………………………

"Yura Chan, Minamitani San, stop playing in the snow. The other crew that is shooting here still needs it for their shoot," calls Director Nakazono.

"She started it" says Haruka while pointing at her with the hand he was using to stuff her full of snow.

"Tattle tale," mumbles Yura under her breath, but loud enough for Haruka to hear her. He smirks and looks down at her still in his arms. "I'm sorry Director Nakazono, it's just hard to believe that it's fake snow," says Yura, bowing as far as she can go with Haruka's arm still around her and with them both on their knees. Nakazono couldn't help but smile at her reaction.

"It's not fake, just manmade, but I can understand your reaction." He watches as Haruka helps Yura up and laughs inwardly at the amount of snow falling out of her clothes. "It would be best if the two of you change out of those wet clothes and into something dry." He notices Haruka face getting red and wonders what brought on the reaction, but brushes it off when he addresses Yura. "We're not ready for your scenes yet, so you'll have to wait in waiting room A12 until Mizorogi san gets you." She nods at him while thinking that's great since she can finish the last few paragraphs of her essay.

She awakens from her thoughts when she feels a tap on her shoulders. It is one of the crew members. "Onozuka san, if you follow me, I'll take you to the dressing room to get changed." Clumsily, Yura replies yes then turns and bows to the director and Haruka. Afterward, she follows the crew member.

……………………..

While Director Nakazono was addressing him, Haruka's eyes and thoughts were on the girl that just left. He watched as she turned the corner. 'I wonder if the snowball fight was revenge for almost dropping her laptop earlier and does that mean things are finally not going to be awkward between us anymore?' he thought before he returned his attention to the director.

……………………

Across the studio Minamitani Q Ta enters, seeking out the first crew member he sees. He tells her that Director Nakazono called him in today to talk to him about his music for the commercial. He taps his fingers on his legs as he watches the young girl call someone on her head piece about his inquiry. Looking over her shoulder, he catches a glimpse of a wet looking Yura as she is guided by another crewmember. 'What was she up to,' he thinks.

"Excuse me, Minamitani San, but director Nakazono is currently busy and would like to know if you would mind waiting for a bit," the girl asks. "No, not at all," come his reply with a smile attached. She calls someone else over. "Please escort Minamitani san to waiting room A13. Thank you."

Taking one last look at where Yura disappeared before following the crew member, he thinks 'Maybe if that manager of hers isn't around, I can talk to her. Not that I care of his warning, I just don't want to be scoled.'

………………………

In the shadows, a tall man leans against the wall. He watches with calculating eyes as Director Nakazono leads the younger Minamitani brother away. The scene from earlier replays in his mind, he did not see how it started, but he saw how it ended. "Maybe I ought to give him the same warning I gave his older brother," he thinks before heading in the direction the director went.

.....................

This story and my last chapter both had an Extra and a Special chapter. So I'm thinking of doing the same for "The Thoughts Before." It will take place after that story but before "The After Thought."

So if you have any ideas for it, feel free to suggest them. It could be about anything or any pair. I'll do the one that most people chose. However, if there are a lot of suggestions, maybe I'll do a chapter with mini stories in them around those suggestions.


End file.
